<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matter and Perspective by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127099">Matter and Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ascension, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, In a manner of speaking, Magic, Magic Revealed, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Protective Peter Parker, Quantum Mechanics, Revelations, Sort Of, Understanding, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was pacing as Strange adjacent sighed and crossed his arms while Stark munched on one of this damn candy bars and Bruce just huffed and sighed, “He's not listening, and since this effects you too ya might wanna listen.”<br/>“Calm down,” was called by Bruce, “So, when's he getting here? Dummy wanted to play a game of squash...”<br/>Peter blinked, “You play squash?”<br/>Bruce shrugged, “Dummy likes stuff like that. Plus it's amusing to see him so entertained, and it keeps him out of Tony's hair. I technically play handball, he plays squash.”<br/>Peter snorted and smirked before he jerked his head when he heard and felt the portal activate, “Doc!”<br/>“Peter, what is it? We've already talked about-”<br/>“No, you rambled on how it wasn't possible, I sited several books for my argument and explanation and... turned the fountain into a stone block... You still wouldn't listen.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matter and Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**** NOTE EVERYONE:<br/>This plays on the Old (IRL) teachings that Magic/Energy as a whole is a request system and karma system. You give good/you get good, you ask for good things, not demand. You even make offerings in exchange for the request in some way for some of these teachings but it's never a demand system it only causes backlash.<br/>It also plays on the MCU v Comic cannons. In comic cannon Strange would and has asked upon many forms and beings for help through his spells, but I'm guessing due to Disney's involvement Strange suddenly requesting a Demon's/Deity's/God's -minor or lesser even- would be a Not Good Sherlock, thing... so they went toward the build and manipulation of cosmic sourced power instead</p><p>Peter figured out how to bridge the gap between the two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was pacing as Strange adjacent sighed and crossed his arms while Stark munched on one of this damn candy bars and Bruce just huffed and sighed, “He's not listening, and since this effects you too ya might wanna listen.”</p><p>“Calm down,” was called by Bruce, “So, when's he getting here? Dummy wanted to play a game of squash...”</p><p>Peter blinked, “You play squash?”</p><p>Bruce shrugged, “Dummy likes stuff like that. Plus it's amusing to see him so entertained, and it keeps him out of Tony's hair. I technically play handball, he plays squash.”</p><p>Peter snorted and smirked before he jerked his head when he heard and felt the portal activate, “Doc!”</p><p>“Peter, what is it? We've already talked about-”</p><p>“No, you rambled on how it wasn't possible, I sited several books for my argument and explanation and... turned the fountain into a stone block... You still wouldn't listen.”</p><p>“I'm sorry now, you did what?” Peter was beaming and nodding his head at the not argumentative Strange. “He did what now?”</p><p>“It went back to a fountain, it was just a... trick.”</p><p>“Fuck me! It was not a trick, Doc. It wasn't an illusion, it wasn't a fucking trick... I just didn't want to leave it as a stone block because it generally like being a fountain so I asked it to go back to it.”</p><p>“That's, what I'm having an extremely difficult time understanding. You 'asked' it to not be a fountain and it just stopped being one?”</p><p>“UGH! Fuck, the only time I- Look, you've been around the block, alright, you been pretty much around the world when it comes to magic, but the one thing you've never been around is the OLD magic. There are, were, books, journals, stories, of people who could conjure up some amazing Power-”</p><p>“Yes, Peter, I know this, I'm looking at one...”</p><p>“Okay, me. Fine! We'll use me as an example. You wanna know How I did any of the shit I've done?”</p><p>“That's pretty self explanatory-”</p><p>“No, Doc, not from your perspective apparently because you are not getting the fucking point.” Peter growled as he ran his hands through his hair before stepping forward, “We have forgotten what magic could be. We have stopped teaching what Magic can truly be. We teach it like, a power cable, and leads strung through the universe to be tapped whenever needed. Just, an energy to be pulled on and used as we need it. Something to be manipulated and pushed and pulled and forced into something we need. And because of that, we have lost a massive amount of ability. The old, Ancient ways, it wasn't Power it wasn't Magic as it is today. It was a partnership, not a slave and master relationship. I asked, I begged, Everything and Everyone for their aid, because magic, true magic isn't restricted in any way. It's why we began making Artifacts, hell it's probably what made mine. I, got cocky and stupid and, I just asked and the Universe provided, it answered my call and, Offered the Power. And I used that offering to help. A channeling spell makes you a conduit, a battery to the Power drawn up, but a channeling done with your only intention being 'please, aid me in helping them' draws up a fuck ton more and the Universe will do anything in its Power to keep the Balance. We are Earth bound, Human keepers of the Balance. Without it... the Universe would find another way. But as it stands, we're just... a little kid, tugging at Dad or Mom, pointing out a bully and then expecting it to be taken care of, and when it's not we throw a fit. We shove and kick and scream until the bully is taken care of. That's what Our version of magic has become, a fucking temper tantrum, forcing mom or dad to deal with our problems. We just do it using spell weaving.”</p><p>“Ask and you shall receive,” Strange rolled his eyes before Peter held out a hand and smiled as those eyes went wide when his amulet unraveled layer by layer and the time stone floated away from him.</p><p>“Provided, the Balance is kept, you would be horrified at the kind of Power a little asking can provide you.” Strange's hands automatically swept upward, making Peter's smiled darken, “Doc, do you really want to throw down with me? I have no want or need for this. This is just Your Symbol, your title for all to see. As well as your defeat and resurrection. All in one simple stone. That I care nothing for,” Peter shrugged as he asked, and smiled brightly as the stone and amulet was restored. “Are you listening now? Are you understanding yet?”</p><p>“I, think I understand now.”</p><p>“Good, because now I'm really about to lay some shit on you. Transmutation. It's closer to the Old Ways than you'll ever know. Provided you have all the right parts, and ask correctly, you'd be amazed at what you could do...” Peter reached out, smiling as he felt the gather, particles, bored and hungry for something, anything to do aside from being stuck strung apart and hoping one day to be something else. “Did you know how easy it is to make it rain? It's amusing making it snow, especially when it confuses the Hell out of dad.” He smiled as he tossed the snow up, and grinned as the other water molecules began condensing and rejecting their heat at his request, causing a light flurry to start up in the lab.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, take that Storm shit outside! I got electronics in here!”</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Strange whispered as Levi shook them-self off and clung tighter. “Peter...”</p><p>“Like I said, you just have to ask, and realize that, reality is just a collection of things, and that those things could and do have other things they can be or do. So, yeah, we've been shooting ourselves in the foot for centuries at this point. Because, we've forgotten why the old ways would call out to... 'deities' and even 'gods' for aid when we needed it. They might not have been the same type of being to us but they were helpful and they were Powerful. So, Doc, I think it's a bit over due for a curriculum change, don't you?”</p><p>“Peter,” the other Strange mirrored the reaction.</p><p>Peter just all grins before frowning up at the ceiling, “Seems that's all the water molecules that were bored or available,” the snow had stopped falling, leaving a small drift around the room.</p><p>“Perhaps there was a reason we, forgot that old ways...”</p><p>Peter blinked and frowned, “Why? It's just... knowledge and help. Why would we just... forget that? I mean, we're as Sorceress and Sorceresses, supposed to protect the Earth. The Earth understands that. If anything it would have helped more! Because there's no way She would let us hurt her with Magic so there'd be no chance of... another-”</p><p>Both Stranges dropped their heads, “Peter, that's why we don't follow those ways anymore. Because the ones that find this knowledge, that are able to use that type of Power, are dangerous. That's why the Supreme is so Powerful, they are the ones that learn beyond what we teach them.”</p><p>Peter threw his hands up, “What's the best course of action, Doc, One fucking tank, or an army of them? One, two people with rocket launchers, and a prayer or a fucking army of them?”</p><p>His Strange dropped his head and rubbed his eyes while the other looked on in fear, “You're thinking like a soldier, Peter, you are not a soldier.”</p><p>“Right, the Spider, protecting the Web of Fate, yeah... got it.”</p><p>“Peter, I don't know what else I could teach you at this point...”</p><p>Peter took a deep breath, a his twitch and raise, a request and a reply sent all the snow back to it's former existence as simply moisture in the air, “Perhaps you can teach me your point of view, because right now, I can't understand it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>